


Çekirdek'e Düşüş

by senaliah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, Harry Potter References, Türkçe, bilimkurgu, türkçefanfiction, türkçehikaye
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senaliah/pseuds/senaliah
Summary: İlk bölümüyle Çekirdek'e Düşüş çok yakında sizlerle olacak! Kudos ve yorumlarınızı eksik etmeyin, iyi okumalar!





	Çekirdek'e Düşüş

**Author's Note:**

> İlk bölümüyle Çekirdek'e Düşüş çok yakında sizlerle olacak! Kudos ve yorumlarınızı eksik etmeyin, iyi okumalar!

Yıl 2789, Fransız İhtilali'nin iki bininci yıldönümü. Teknolojik gelişmeler insan hayatını çığır açacak şekilde kolaylaştırmıştır ancak bunun sonucunda dünya yüzeyi artıklarla dolmuş ve insanoğlu milyonlarca yıldır yuva bellediği yeryüzünden ayrılmıştır.

Artık insanlar havada süzülen şehirlerde yaşamaktadır.

Yaşam şartları bin yıl öncekiyle kıyaslanamayacak haldedir. Gezegende değişmeyen tek şey ise üzerinde yaşayan insanların açgözlülüğü ve kibridir.  
Gökyüzü Şehirleri'nde yaşamaya gücü yetmeyen insanlar, Yüzey'in zor şartlarına mahkum edilmiş, hayatta kalmaya çabalamaktadırlar.  
İnsanoğlunun bu denli geliştiği bu dönemde burjuvazinin seçkin ailelerinden birinde dünyaya gelen Asamico, yaşamının çoğunu yeryüzünün vaziyetinden ve orada yaşayan insanların çektiği zulümden bihaber olarak geçirmiştir.

Ancak bu, tek bir gecede değişecektir.

Malikanelerinde meydana gelen bir isyan sonucu Asamico, kendini dünyanın çekirdeğinde bulur; En azılı suçluların, şartlardan bıkmış öfkeli isyancıların, Gökyüzü Şehirleri ve Yüzey arasında mal kaçıran kaçakçıların, kısacası Gökyüzü Şehirleri'nin adaletinden kaçan kanunsuzların mesken tuttuğu yere... 

Tüm bu kaostan habersiz bir asil olan Asamico, önce Çekirdek'in içinden Yüzey'e ardından da Gökyüzü Şehirleri'ne, ait olduğu yere ulaşabilecek midir?


End file.
